Ark 13 Episode 14: Jin's mission
JinzoningenJu: *Ring*Ring* Jin was walking in D1 when he looked at his phone and saw his phone ringing it was from Keyth pressing the pick up buttom he allowed Keyth to speak. :Sup dude! It's Red Dog! Look man. I'm not into this whole mission thing, but ginsei said I couldnt be running out doing shit like this anymore so I'm gonna let one of you do it! Sound good? Ah anyways... I have a job that needs to be done. There's a guy who owns this fight club down town in District 1, near Sora street. He says that the Yakuza are trash and that he could beat any of us in a fight. Well I was on my way down to kick his ass when Ginsei stopped me so BLAAHH! Anyways, I need you to get down there and show this guy what for. Break his jaw, kick his ass. Just dont kill em, or i'll kill you. The guys a jerk, but he doesnt deserve to die. Sheesh... His name 'Bo.' This big country ex military asshole guy who thinks he's hot shit when he's not. Go down, teach that asshole a lesson and come back and see me. Becareful, he's not some stupid asshole that you think. He's a golden fighter from the New America Marine corps. Fighting this guy without knowing how to throw down would be stupid. The guys physical abilities are heightened to the point where he can perform any physical act without difficulty. I've seen em yo. The dude merely needs to imagine doing the act in his mind, then he's able to perform it without any problem. He's a freak show, and he'll copy your moves to beat you. Not to mention the guys inhuman strength. I wish you luck!-Click- After hearing all of that Jin would roll his eye's out of anyonce why him, Turning the concer Jin began to look for the club, once he had found the club Jin would walk through the double doors and hear the loud music play-CLub music-(http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cNOP2t9FObw) Inside the club was female dancing in cages and men dancing with female's it almost looked peaceful this couldnt be the place Jin thought until he noticed a couple of guards standing infront of a wooden door walking to the two men they stopped Jin and spoke. "Beat it kid..or else?" Jin chuckled a bit before smiling at the men as he said"I'll take the else?" In a quick second Jin would kick the male on the left in the gut knocking him through the door people in the club began look at the scence as the other guard backed away from Jin as he walked through the door seeing the fight club. "Ahhh this is the place." Jin was wearing a long, black-purple and red coat with an X insignia sewn into both shoulders. He also wears a red zip-up hoodie/vest underneath this coat, a navy muscle-shirt beneath that, and a pair of dark blue pants. Walking in the center of the crowd who was waiting for a fight Jin removed his upper wear which made him bare chested as he shouted out. "BO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU HUH! YOU TALKING SHIT ABOUT THE YAKUZA WELL IM HERE TO SHUT YOUR MOUTH." As Jin spoke people began to back up hearing where Jin was from just then a male began to clap hearing Jin that was above the crowd as he chuckled and then spoke. "Oh so they sent a child for a man's job how funny....Men take care of him." A tall male about six foot came towards Jin as he began to pound his fist in his hand smiling at Jin"Tiny man going to get pounded!" Just then he began to run towards Jin, Jin who was not moving waitied until he was about four feet away to roll under his legs, once Jin rolled he lifted his leg up to send his foot inbetween his legs which made the male stop and grab a hold of his balls nd drop to the ground rolling on the ground. Jin then looked at Bo as he smiled "Come on down i wont hurt you....Nah im just kidding ima hurt you." Bo who was upset of how his man was taken down so easly jumped down infront of Jin as he began to walk around the boy not scared at all Jin scaracthed his head as he awaited for the male to attack. The crowd began to yell out chearing for Bo"BO BO BO BO BO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=anPBctDzcv0)They repated as Jin sighed as he was annyoed already just then as Jin had blinked Bo had sent a knee to his gut with great speed knocking the wind out him as he then closed his hands together and hit Jin with the haymaker in the chin knocking him off his Knee."Whats wrong kid...Need your mommy?" Jin coughing on the ground began to hit the ground with his fist how could he get hit off guard, moments later Jin would then stand as he looked at Bo with a hurt smile. Jin would then go into his famous Stlye which didnt look like a stlye at all Jin back was slouched and his arms was dragging down as his body began to shake. "Come on bitch." Just then Bo went charging at Jin aiming to send a kick to Jin face.(http://i.imgur.com/TF14O.gif) Once the kick was about two feet away from Jin's face Jin quicly bended his back down as he then fell on the ground which caused Bo to triped over Jin's body. As his body impacted on the ground Jin began to use his legs to kick Bo's side with intense speed. Each kick was towards his ribs after the kicks bo left side was blood shot red as Jin would then twirl back to his feet still swinging looking as if he was drunk. Looking at Bo who was now standing holding his left side Jin would smile looking at him as Bo began to copy Jin's style it was so perfect as Jin grew in anger as Bo knew his style but how? This time Jin would then began to dart towards Bo once Jin was about six feet Jin would drop on the ground and aim to trip Bo on his back but then Bo would leap in the air which caused Jin to miss as Bo would land both of his feet into Jin's chest. "AGH!" Jin chest was then caved in by Bo as it didnt stop there as Bo would then get on JIn in a staddle postion and send fury of punches into Jin's face landing each blow after another Jin face began to get pounded by Bo as he grew anger how was he lossing. Just then Jin's dark aura began to surround him as he used his chi to sway out the way out of Bo's last punch allowingr him to punch the hard pavemnt. "AGH!" He yelled out as Jin would then use his head to impact his nose and once Jin had took control he turned Bo over and then staddled him in a postion and began to send fury of punches into his fast. Jin blind with rage began to swing his punches from left to right aiming at Bo's ja, Blood from Bo's and Jin's blood began to spill on the ground as Bo began to speak outloud "Please No more PLEASE!" Just as Jin heard him he heard a voice of his own telling him to keep going as Jin began to close both of his hands together sending a powerful blow to the side of his head before he was about to end it Jin stopped himself seeing blood on his hands and Bo was knocked out from the punches. Getting off of him Jin would walk out the club seeing he almost killed the man as he called Keyth. "Its over." Category:Ark 13